Kidnapped
by Drifting Wolf
Summary: *TF:Cybertron* With the unbridled knowledge of the series she knows and loves, Kate must find a way to get out of the clutches of the Decepticons and warn the Autobots of the chaos about to ensue.
1. Capture

**Kidnapped!**

**Ch.1: Capture**

Summary: Lin gets kidnapped by the Decepticons because she knows the outcome of the series! Read to find out what happens!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS!!!

TheDrifterAuthor: YAY! A Cybertron fic! this story kept nagging at me to come out, so I obliged. Sorry if it's boring… Oh, guys, I'm sorry about the other story, but my hard drive got shot and I couldn't back up my files. I had to get a whole new hard drive and start all over again. -.-; It stinks, because I had like, 9 stories on that thing. But now I have a 1 gig. Flash Drive so I'm backing up my new stories on that. Again sorry for losing all my files; this story is coming to me pretty easy, so be sure to expect bimonthly (or later) updates. Bye, I'll stop griping now! Sorry…TT

"Is that her?" A Texan accented voice asked impatiently.

"Yes, she is a well of information. She will be very useful." a second high-pitched raspy voice answered.

Both were on a small hill, overlooking a High School field where Soccer was being played. The first voice was Thundercracker, an F-18 seeker mech. The second voice was Starscream, another seeker that turned into a futuristic bomber. Both were surveying a sophomore girl, Lin, and plotting means of kidnap; even if the easiest was the most obvious.

Lin is 16, wearing well, the usual P.E. uniform: a grey, baggy t-shirt and long, dark blue jersey shorts. She has long, flowing jet black hair and deep dark ocean blue eyes. She is skinny, but not too skinny that it shows her ribs. She just scored a goal, with her team winning 5-1 anyway. The P.E. teacher ushered the class into the locker rooms, but not before making them pick up the field. Both teams on the field Lin was on gone in any way, making her pick up the whole field by herself.

"Don't leave me here to pick this up by myself!" she yells, getting pissed, "Hey!! …" 'Why do I always feel like I'm part of the slagging background?!' she thought, using a Cybertronian curse that only she knew, to her knowledge, "You guys are no help… sigh" She proceeded to the farthest end of the field, picking up the cones one by one. Near the end of her clean-up, she had only one goal to pick up. She looks up from folding the goal, seeing everyone was out of sight. "Ugh. NOW I'M ALONE! Why am _I_ the only good student? Slag…"

"Good, so I trust that you will not try to run away?" the scratchy voice asked, behind/above her making a big **STOMP** upon landing. Another **STOMP** could be heard farther back and farther to the right than the first.

'Oh, slag. I know that voice anywhere. Please don't tell me that's Starscream? His voice always sends chills up my spine.' She thought, turning around, seeing Starscream and Thundercracker behind her. "Oh, crap." She starts backing away, and then turns around in a full sprint. "Damn, damn, damn, damn! Why?! The series is supposed to be over! Let alone be real! And they look like they were in the first episode!" She kept on running and got to a fence; she looks back for a second then climbs it landing into the Elementary School that was adjacent to the High School, and starts running towards the park. Even with the growing pain in her side, she kept running trying to lose the two Decepticon seekers.

She got into the far side gazebo hiding in the dense bushes behind it to catch her breath. The pain in her side was making it hard for her to breathe; since every time she took in a breath, pain shot up most of her right side. She heard footsteps so she covered her mouth and began to breathe through her nose since it was quieter. 'I'm sure they can hear my breathing. It's so quiet here during school.' She decided to take in breaths, hold them, and let them out slowly to make it almost silent.

"Come out; come out where ever you are femme!" Thundercracker taunted about 15 yards from Lin's hiding place.

"Be quiet! Over there." Starscream called, his audio receptors picking up Lin's panicked heart beat. He swipes his hand at the gazebo, destroying it. No movement. Not even the slightest movement of a twig. 'Slag, I thought she would bolt after that. Smart.'

'They've found me! … Why haven't they grabbed me yet?' she thought to herself getting up to crouch and peer through the bush.

Thundercracker walks up, and puts his hand into the bush. Lin backs up since his thumb was in front of her bumping into his four fingers. 'Gotcha now, femme!' Thundercracker, feeling this, immediately closes his hand around her, and takes his hand out of the bush, Lin taking most of the damage from the protruding twigs. "I should fish here more often! This is the best catch I've had! Hoo wee!"

"Just shut up and put her in to my cockpit! We have to meet Megatron in Colorado. He's suspicious that the Autobots are doing some thing there." Starscream ordered, transforming into his futuristic jet mode. Thundercracker does as ordered. The feeling of the freedom of flight during the trip dissipated in a matter of minutes once she cleared her head and remembered she was captive with the Decepticon seekers against her will. Lin lightly grabs Starscream's joystick controls to make it look like she's flying him just in case if an Air Force jet came around and tried to shoot down the two seekers.

They head for Colorado, meeting Megatron in the sky. Megatron, already in his robot mode floated there waiting for them with his arms crossed as usual. "I will await your return back at the base. Do not let me down in finding that Cyber Planet Key OR ELSE!!" He demanded opening a warp gate to the base, wherever it was, and gliding through. The gate closed after he went through leaving the two seekers in mid-air.

Thundercracker sped off in a random direction saying: "Megatron told old' Thundercracker to look for Autobots and darned didn't I just find me one! I can't just shoot I'm in the back, wouldn't be civil! I'll give I'm a heads up first then I'll shoot I'm in the back! Hey there! Autobot!"

"A talking plane?" Lori asks.

"Decepticon." Landmine answers.

"The bad guys?" Colby asked.

"Here's a little 'going away present'!" he shoots a couple of missiles at them.

"Get down!" Landmine shouts, covering Colby, Lori and Bud with his body to protect them. Thundercracker missing by mere feet.

"That guy's a lousy shot." Colby coughed, recovering from the blasts.

"Aw man, that was a waste of perfectly good missiles! I'll get 'em this time!" He mused rounding on them.

A small glimmer in the trees reveals a fire truck flying straight toward the seeker. "I hope you don't mind if I butt in!" he exclaimed ramming the seeker.

"Where the heck did he come from?!" Thundercracker shouts, tumbling out of the air then regaining balance.

"A talking flying fire engine?" Bud asked.

"I think that's the leader of the Autobots." Lori guesses.

"Landmine! Is that really Optimus Prime?" Colby asks.

"Yeah." Landmine said simply.

"Aw, man!" Thundercracker shouts, flying into a canyon to lose Optimus. "I gotta turn this here table!" he slows down to get behind the leader.

"Go ahead Thundercracker; give me your best shot!" Optimus taunted.

He shoots a couple missiles missing by a lot and hitting the canyon faces instead. "I got 'em! I got 'em! Whoa!" he slows down transforming through the blast and getting to the other side. He looks up seeing the leader in front of him.

"That was your best shot Thundercracker? That's just sad; now here is mine!" he shouted, pulling out his side guns and firing, hitting him.

"How's this?" Thundercracker asked, firing a couple more missiles.

"Gee, nice fireworks. Decepticon in the corner pocket!" Optimus shoots the missiles down, Thundercracker getting caught in the blast, falling to the ground. Starscream appears under him and catches him in mid-air in his robot mode.

"What do you think you're doing?! What made you do such a stupid thing?" Starscream asked, half yelling in his high-pitched scratchy voice.

"I just thought I could take out Landmine!"

"You fool! Come on Thundercracker. Let's just get back to base. You have plenty of time to mess with the Autobots. We need to find a room for our hostage anyway."

"Hostage?! Get back here Starscream!" Optimus yells, hearing Starscream's order.

"Not on your life Prime!" Starscream flies through a newly formed warp gate.

'What do they need a hostage for? I didn't see Starscream transform at all either… They have a human hostage!' Optimus thought to himself. But now, he had to worry about Landmine and the three humans that found him. He turned back to a cliff where his team was waiting along with the humans. He started introductions and after a little hesitant thought and some persuasion from Scattershot, explained about the black hole that was threatening the universe to the kids.

Back with Lin and the Decepticons, she was waiting in a makeshift steel cell on an extra table in a storage room nearest the Command Center, on Megatron's orders; and boy was it a long wait. She checked her watch seeing she has been in there for a couple hours. Knowing the second episode of the series, the Autobots were either still building their headquarters or helping disguise the civilian-bots. She has heard metal feet trample past her cell once, half an hour ago; then, twice again now. 'Megatron tried to find the Autobot base. But, of course, he and his troops were out numbered three to… what, seven? Besides Optimus and Megatron going mono y mono, it would be relatively two to one.'

Just then, Lin once again heard footsteps outside her cell. 'By the sound of it, there is more than one. It's most likely Megatron and Starscream or all three.' Before they went to find the Autobot base, she faintly could hear Megatron's orders. Like "Get to work!" or "You slag head! Those are the wrong co-ordinates! Have Starscream take over!" The door slid open revealing none other than Megatron and Starscream both with scowls on their faces. From what she could tell, Starscream had on an I-loathe-Megatron scowl while Megatron's was an I-loathe-my-troops scowl. Lin, not surprised, just looked up and got to her feet just in case.

"Tell me what happened out there! Why did I fail in seeing what those miserable Autobots were up to, human?" Megatron ordered, very furious.

"Let me hypothesize; YOU picked up Autobot activity on your long-range sensors up in the Rocky Mountains and went to check it out. Before YOU could find the exact location, the Autobots came out of nowhere and started forming a defensive line up in the sky before you could reach solid ground. You noticed this and decided to retreat when you did not have enough fire power for that kind of attack. Am I right?" Lin finished saying all this in a semi-mocking tone.

"Yes, now tell me what happened, femme!"

"Well, first off my name's Lin, not femme. Second, you were out numbered, so of course they would come out and defend their base when they were still trying to get the stealth-beam coating on it. Third, as I said, you didn't have enough firepower; even with your Armor of Unicron. And fourth, you retreated. Is that enough for you? You need to get more allies before you launch another attack." Lin said getting a bit smart-alecky. "Please, Megatron before you ask me, try to reason it out yourself. Or else, it will be a waste of your time. Honestly, I'm pointing out the obvious that you didn't see."

Megatron stomped out in a huff knowing he should have seen that coming; he was red in the face from anger. It was painstakingly obvious now that she mentioned it. Starscream stayed behind in the storage room with a smirk on his face leaning against a wall that Megatron got told out by a human. 'She knew exactly what we did…she may be a good ally in the future. With her knowledge, she will be a great help in battle. She will need to be protected when Thundercracker or I can not though. I can make her a companion for that. Maybe a small mech dog… yes, I will start working on it.'

He walked out of the room with Lin watching him. The door slid closed behind him and Lin plopped back down on the floor of her cell heaving a great sigh. "Man, the way Megatron looked at me after I told him… it looked like he was about to blow a circuit! I better have a low profile from now on. He was having a hard time holding back his anger by the looks of it. sigh But why did Starscream hang back? Was he thinking of something? Knowing him, it is probably another plan to overthrow Megatron… again."

She scoots back to the back of her cell leaning on the surface of the bars; which were about four inches apart each. Though it was a bit uncomfortable, she had leaned against bars like this before and felt for the spot that didn't affect her shoulder blades the most. Sighing again, she bows her head and pulls her legs in holding them tight and rests her chin in between her knees. She checks her watch again seeing as only two more hours have past since Megatron and Starscream tried to attack the Autobot base earlier, and the interrogation for her afterward.

She closes her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep hoping above all hope that this is all a strange nightmare; that she is back in her bed at home. Or perhaps maybe in her sixth period class with some of the students staring at her. Possibly, hopefully, after she randomly dosed off on English 1 stuff she already knew from last year. She could almost hear the loud chatter of her class in the background getting ready to leave school in a few minutes. One of her nearby friends would be trying to shake her awake but she couldn't feel it or hear their cry of "The bell's gonna ring, you still need to pack up! Wake up!"

Yes, Lin could hear all this, but it was only in her mind where she so longed to be; at school the bell about to ring so she could hang back and have a small conversation with the teacher (most likely about moving Lin to AP English 2) who was retiring after the school year. That teacher happened to be her favorite teacher of that year; perhaps the nicest teacher on the High School campus. In the cell, out of her sulking mind, she could feel a single tear creeping down her cheek. She thought she couldn't cry any more after all the death she has seen in her short life.

Four grandparents, two fictional characters, and, the most devastating for her, her kitten that wasn't even a year old before it died of FIP in her sleep at an animal hospital, she counted off. Until she reached Junior High, she had her first boyfriend at the end of the school year. But, two months after summer break, he dumped her and rumors were flying around that he either did it out of sympathy, or he found another girl; leaving Lin devastated by the news at lunch. Then, third year of Junior High in her science period, her whole table decided to poke fun at her making tears well, but never fall.

After that, her heart hardened more and more eventually shutting out all but her friends and lessons trying to keep up her attitude. To fool people into thinking she was fine, that she got over it; it worked. But she could still feel this deep chasm inside that she knew had to be filled no matter how hard she pretended to be fine. Lin thought all about this in her dark cell thinking, thinking about all this in her sleep trying to keep herself occupied. 'But' she thought to herself, 'that is my past. What I need to do now is think about the here and now, how to get out of here, how to arrange an escape plan from this Decepticon base no matter how much I wanted the Transformers to be here in real life.'

And she kept on sleeping for what seemed like hours having flashbacks of her life. How she has a new boyfriend waiting for her, all her friends, and her family on Earth that probably had just gotten word that she was just… gone. No one knew, not even the neighbors that were supposed to be home during the day. Like her parent's most trusted ones that are graveyard shift security guards for a near by local jail in Corona. Of course, since most people were at work or in school; she hoped that even one person heard the loud footsteps of Starscream and Thundercracker and called the cops, or better, the Air Force. How could Colorado's Military base let the Decepticons slip by so easily? Perhaps they weren't within radar.

She awoke perhaps two hours later, telling by looking at her watch, with the feeling of being nudged in the right side by something very big, very cold, hard and flat; about the size of her torso. She looked up to the dim-witted person who dared interrupt her sleep; her eyes glaring. She could see bright orange optics about twelve feet from the top of the table. The jet wings and huge gun on his right hand was a dead give away. Slag, she really wasn't dreaming. It was Thundercracker standing in front of her cell with the door wide open; for what reason she didn't know nor cared until he spoke.

"The Big Boss wanted me to bring you some organic food so you don't die on us. He'll need you until he uses the black hole to create his own universe…or somethin' like that. And Starscream has somethin' for you tomorrow morning." He says in his Texan accent walking out of the storage room.

She looks at the plate that was at her feet. It had a small sandwich with some Ruffles Chips and a small pint of water. There was something next to the plate too; taking a closer look, it was her backpack, not that she had any use for it. She didn't trust the offered food, but she hadn't eaten since breakfast and still ate it; besides, they had no reason to poison her… yet. They still needed the vital information she had when she watched the Transformers series they were from. And, she was more or less like the Golden Disks from the Beast Wars series that had recorded images of the future of Earth, only she was for as far away as other, alternate universes.

They only needed her until Megatron rules all, which would be in, judging by the time lapse of the show, around three months or so. She thinks for a couple hours of an escape plan none of them working either ending in death by a 50 foot tall man-eating plant on Beast Planet, or getting killed by Megatron or the traitorous Sideways when he makes his appearance in the span of three to five weeks. Even if it did come down to Sideways, he's a klutz and she could probably easily trick the demented bot. She grabs her backpack opening it up for any missing property; not that anyone _wanted_ the types of things she liked. She took out a piece of paper, her Algebra 2 text book and a pencil writing down what happened today, of all days:

_Dear…Capture Time Log I guess, (Decepticon Headquarters: First Day Captured)_

_This has been one of the strangest, sad, and perhaps eh, tense days I have ever had. I am here at the Decepticon base (Yes, _the_ Decepticon base I'm not crazy!) sitting in a cell nearest to the Control Room. Why don't I just escape you ask? It's because I don't have a plan and these are BIG fricking robots that you seriously don't want to piss off. No, wait, the Gigantions are _BIG_ as in capital letters w/ italics big and the Cybertronians are capital letter w/ italics _Big;_ which means the Gigantion Transformers are bigger than the Cybertronans. Anyway, Megatron is as Ugly (and Maniacal evil dictator) as ever, and Starscream is as plotting-against-Megatron-to-rule-the-universe-before-he-does as ever, scowl and everything. Thundercracker came in… roughly three hours ago on orders from Megatron to give me food. How they managed to make it is beyond me. I've been really bored this passed… seven hours, jeez. Mostly I have been dosing off and I only realized I got my backpack back an hour ago. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish I was back at school. My parents MUST be worried sick since they don't know where the hell I am. Even this is a pathetic attempt to keep myself occupied... it's working, as long as I do it at the end of the day like now._

_Anyway, got to sleep for the night,_

_Lin Kibo,_

_Captured-human-in-an-enemy-of-the-Autobots-base._

Finishing the Log, she puts everything away in the backpack finishing the last of the water, and slips the plate between the bars and lays it next to the door of her cell along with her cup. Thinking to herself for another hour to try to reason this out once again, Lin, finally truly tired drifted off to sleep laying on her back her left arm supporting her head and the other laying limp to her side. Oh the floor was _so_ comfortable…

TheDrifterAuthor: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVERY ONE!!!! Sorry this might be a little agnsty… but I love this story and WILL continue it unlike "Transformers: Earth". You know, just press the little purple button right

HERE! V PWEASE?!?!?! TT I'll give the first five reviewers (that have e-mail addresses) a cyber cookie! I promise!


	2. Broadcast

**Kidnapped**

**Ch.2: Broadcast **(you'll see why.)

TheDrifterAuthor: Okay, this is a short little insert showing what the Autobots are doing after Optimus told his team and the kids what he heard from Starscream when they were saving Landmine. This is the next day, their second day on Earth. And it's a little after the second or third episode where they were hiding the civilian-bots.

Thank you to all those that reviewed!

Starscream girl: Thank you, I'll try the best I can. Really, I didn't bother to spell check on the site since I already do it on Microsoft Word. I never thought it would deteriorate when getting to the site. Hmmm… they'll have to fix that…:-/

Sapphire225: Thanks: D

Nuclear Chick: Hey, thanks for adding me to your alerts! Huh, I never thought about that…that would be interesting (and embarrassing) if the 'cons had to find that out the hard way. : ) To solve that problem here and now, she um, … found a giant-ass yellow janitorial cleaning bucket and went there! LOL. : 3

Shockbox: Thankies! Oh, and TC really IS annoying with his over-Texan accent…if that's Cybertron TC. The next chappie won't be up until I finish ch.5.

Thomas Drovin: Thank you, she will, but not by much since she doesn't want the 'cons to win. Yay! Another added me to their faves list!

Fk306 animelover: You were? I give you my permission to use any ideas from this for yours! Go ahead and make your version! I want to read it: )

G'reth the Air Dragon: You actually reviewed mine?! O.O I feel so honored! You seem to be very famous on this forum for your stories! Ina, Sapphire225, Omicron, and Shockbox too. Thank you! Dragons rule! (Fave mythical creature before the Griffin)

Shojin anime: Thank you! Ransack and Crumplezone will be here within the next couple chapters.

Garcia-316hellyeah: Thankies!

Oh, and FYI, I have written up to chappie four, to please, no requests. And one more thing, I've heard Kup, Ratchet and a couple more Transformers say the word "Petro Rabbit" when talking. (Kup telling his story to the Dinobots in the '86 movie and another when Bumblebee was handling Spike in a prediction story about the Movie coming out. I think that was Krystal Shaga's, read it, it's the best I've seen so far.) Anyway, what I'm asking is: What the hell is a Petro Rabbit? Sorry, I'm just curious; I never got to see the whole G1 series; only a few episodes on Youtube.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TRANSFORMERS!!! THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY MODERATORS: P

The kids are in the rec. room with the Minicons watching the news. Colby left, Reverb middle, and Bud right are on the couch while Jolt is sitting next to Bud on the floor. Lori is in the lounge chair reading and listening to the T.V. with Sixspeed sitting on her right reading over her shoulder. And, predictably, Jolt had the remote. "Come on Jolt, why don't you change the channel? To something oh, not political related?" Colby asked impatiently.

"No, watching Earth T.V. will help me learn about your society! I say, you humans have a strange way of communicating." Jolt said getting interested in the President's speech. "Who's she?"

"She's the leader of our country, the first female president in American history." Colby says getting bored.

Just then, a breaking news alert popped up in the middle of her speech. A news caster from L.A. appeared in the screen next to the news caster from Colorado talking about a recent missing teenager; grabbing all of their attention.

"_So what happened there in Southern California? By the looks of it, it's quite a mess." The Colorado news caster asked. (We'll just call her Wendy Winds._: P

"_Yes, it is quite a mess here in Anaheim, this is a local park where just earlier yesterday, according to trackers, by the looks of it two giant creatures came romping through this park coming from the local High School, where the tracks start in the middle of the field and stop at a gazebo. The gazebo itself is smashed to bits and there are traces of blood from a local High School girl named Lin Kibo. She goes to the High School that you see behind me." said Rob Rocha from L.A._

"_What do her parents have to say about this?" asked Wendy._

"_They were at work at the time and the only witness is the victim's nine-year-old brother; who goes to the Elementary School right over there." Rocha says pointing to a school, the camera following. "The Kibos are devastated by the news of their loss and we'll have an exclusive interview with them in a few minutes." They show Lin's parents in the background, a typical Japanese looking couple. The Dad is facing the cameras looking at the mother with his arms around her. The mother on the other hand, whose face couldn't be seen, was sobbing into the father's shoulder. The mother's aunt and uncle happened to live in the same neighborhood are standing at either side of the middle-aged couple hands on the couple's shoulders. The brother was sitting in front of them looking at the ground also looking very sad._

_After showing the path of giant footprints from a helicopter; showing the whole path of broken fences, smashed gazebo, giant footprints, and the multitude of news trucks in the area along with probably every major newscast in the United States, and finally back to the grieving couple._ They go to a commercial break, Colby and the gang getting up and running out of the rec. room and running to the control room. "Optimus! This is urgent! Turn one of the side monitors to our local news channel!" All the Autobots look up from their work in the base.

"Come on Colby, what happened?" The gentle leader asked.

"Turn it on and see for your self!" Lori says, panting from running after Colby.

"You heard them Red Alert, turn on the right side screen."

"Yes, sir!"

"What is this all about?" Jetfire asks the human mechanic.

"You know how you overheard Starscream saying he had a hostage? The news has found out where, who and when it happened! You can see giant foot steps all over the place from the sky! Just please watch it, it may give us a hint as to what the girl looked like." Bud says, answering for Colby.

_The news cast comes back from break, showing the same overhead view as before. "We are here with the Kibo's who are grieving at the loss of their sixteen-year-old daughter, Lin Sakura Kibo. Tell me, when did you learn that your daughter had gone missing?" the camera turns to Rob and Lin's parents and aunt and uncle to her side._

"_We… both got a call during work from the school secretary saying that Lin never signed into her sixth period class. And even her friends said they didn't see her after they went back into the locker rooms. After that, we can only guess what happened to her." The father says, answering the reporter since the mom was still crying non-stop. "She is very intelligent, perhaps more than she lets on, and a nice kid. Judging by the footprints, these things were way too big for her to handle alone. She's too smart and open minded to be easily fooled by simple temptations like candy for a five-year-old."_

"_What do you think happened to her?" asked Rob. At this, the mother started to cry even harder and louder suspecting the worst._

"_Kidnapped by what ever made there prints and by the blood, only scratched, but still alive. Now if you excuse us, I have to bring my wife home so she can start to calm down." He says glaring at the reporter, walking to their house that was next to the park. The aunt and uncle try their best to stop the paparazzi and reporters from following them._

"_As we have said earlier, the only witness was the victim's nine-year-old brother. By law, he is barely too young and unreliable to be interrogated and therefore we have no absolute witnesses to the incident until someone older than 10 steps up. Investigators have speculated that she was trying to run from the creatures as her tracks were found in the park along with the giant ones leading to the gazebo. The gazebo got smashed by the creatures and by the looks of it, Lin was trying to hide in the bushes behind it where we found some of her hair and tiny traces of skin. That is all for now, so back to you Wendy."_

"_That is the end of our report. But if you spot her," the screen changes to a picture of Lin with the news channel's phone number and e-mail, "…here is her picture and the news channel's phone number and E-mail address. That is one 800, 765-4321 and We will be back in an hour so watch for more information at the four o'clock news." the news cast ends, turning back to the president's speech._

"So the hostage's name is Lin. She must be really important to have them to come looking for her all the way in Southern California." Scattershot said after the broadcast.

"By the looks of those foot prints, it must have been Starscream and Thundercracker. They're the only ones who would do it." Overhaul said from his post at a computer.

"The only way to find out is to try to rescue her the next time we fight the Decepticons, if they ever bring her with them. So, we should keep hoping for her safety and keep searching for the Decepticon base." Optimus says. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, kids. It was all for the better."

"No problem, Optimus! We're just doing our part!" Bud says, doing a mock salute.

The scene fades to a view of Lin in her steel cell. She was curled into a ball and had her arms around her raised knees holding them close; her head bowed, and still sleeping against the bars. The 'camera' on her was slowly zooming into her figure, faded to the 'camera' that did a side-sweep of her blocked face, Megatron's doom music in the background. You could just make out a tear stain on her right cheek, the tear just stopped short on her lower jaw. The scene fades out to the ending theme of the series.

I'll post up the next chapter after I finish chapter five!


	3. Ravage

**Kidnapped!**

**Ch.3: Frenzy**

TheDrifterAuthor: Okay I started this right after Ch.2, and it is another, longer filler chapter. Judging by the title and Starscream's thoughts in the first chapter, you can probably figure out what's going to happen here.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS!!! END OF DISCLAIMER!! ¬¬

Review Responses:

Selene: Thank you! Here's the new chapter!

G'reth the Air Dragon: Thanks, you really are famous! (in my eyes anyway) Have you read Ina's stories?

Shockbox: Hyper much? Lol I think 'cracker will like this chappie, besides being tortured a bit…

Thomas Drovin: Thanks!

Mrs.Optimus Prime: Thank you!

Shojin Anime: Thanks, but I don't like Mary-sues that much anyway. The only romance I would do is OCxOC anyway. Rose Princess is the only one that has pulled it off. I hate angsty stuff too, so I try working it around my personality and make it more cheery than the usual. The Newscast was somewhat a last-minute add to the story, and it just popped into my head one day. The next chapter is one too, so it's not done now. Petro Rabbit…. interesting concept seeing it has been mentioned but never explained… Why was Kup fighting them anyway? I wanted to hear the story too like Grimlock but it just Had to be interrupted… meh, enjoy the chapter! XD

The next morning, Lin woke up to a light flashing in her eyes; it was there one second, then gone the next along with a light clanging of metal-on-metal. She gets up, moaning "Can't someone get a peaceful wake up call around here? Slag…" She opens her eyes, which were a little blurry. She could see magenta optics fifteen feet from the top of the table, and going by the way he entered silently aside from the door, it was Starscream yet again. "What's up, Starscream? Megatron treating you like slag as always?" she says, rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up. She hasn't bothered to check the time since yesterday.

"No, I just thought that you would like to see this broadcast. So you were that close to home when you tried to elude us?" he asked in his cold scratchy voice.

"What?" he opened her cell and, taking the pointer, he pressed a few buttons that were in Cybertronian, activating the data pad. He held the audio-visual data pad in front of her, which was roughly the size of a king size mattress, if not bigger. It showed the whole Colorado broadcast; the same one the Autobots, kids and Minicons saw just the day before. Her eyes welled up with tears of sadness and anger seeing her family being interrogated like that by the stupid-aft reporters and paparazzi. To her, the paparazzi to a juicy story were just like how vultures went at a good zebra carcass; vile story seeking bad apples in the media.

"By the look on your face, I am guessing you did not approve of that." Starscream says, noticing the tears in her eyes and taking the data pad away.

"I hate the damn paparazzi. They're a bunch of no-good vultures! I should have been there; I should have given them a piece of my mind! Now they'll be on my family's heels until this whole thing's over!" she said angrily, wiping away the tears. "But… I know I can't, slag it, because I'm stuck here at the Decepticon Base!"

"… Too bad; you will presumably never return to them anyway. I have overheard that Megatron was going to get rid of you after all this."

"I thought as much. And the rest of the team, but he'll only keep the ones who survive the blast. He is so predicable."

"Well until then, I have suspected that Megatron might want you to go on as many missions as you can without getting you killed by the more violent planets' residents. I have built you a… companion of sorts over the last two days. I thought it necessary to be something you can easily get around with, and be protected by, when I or Thundercracker are not there to protect you. Say hello to Ravage, Lin." He says, opening his cockpit.

Out popped a mechanical white wolf that stood at seven feet tall. He was five feet at the shoulder, and looked like the mechanical version of a Timber Wolf. His paws, the end of the tail, and the tips of the ears along with the Decepticon insignia on his chest were wisteria purple. His underside and inside of his legs was a light, smoky, graphite gray. His eyes, fangs, and claws were a lightning yellow. Surprisingly, he had a royal purple titanium collar on with a six foot long chain welded to each side lying across the top of his neck, like reins on a horse.

"… Wow! I'm speechless! This is… so awesome!" Lin stammered, not able to find the right words to express her self.

"He has a port for a Cyber Planet Key that has a plasma rifle pop out when activated, along with his claws and teeth for close combat. He can reach speeds of up to 80mph, carry up to 3,000 pounds, and can tell the feelings of those around him. His audio receptors are very acute, so he can hear your call from up to eight miles away. I programmed him to only listen to you when you give out commands. He has a map of the base and he can follow 100 commands that are all pre-programmed into his memory banks. Go ahead, give him a command." Starscream says, explaining all of Ravage's functions.

She looks around the storage room, spotting an empty Energon container on the table her cell was on. "Alright Ravage," his ears perked up staring at her, "… sick 'em!" she says pointing to the cylinder. He let out a low growl and bounded for it, impacting it with his teeth and claws, tearing it apart like a hot knife through butter. "Now," he looks up, "… protect!" he runs for her, getting in front of her baring his fangs and claws, protecting her with his whole body. "Calm down." he stops, turns toward her, and sits on his haunches, mouth open, tongue out and panting like a normal dog would, nudging her affectionately with his muzzle. "Good boy!" she says, rubbing him on the sides of his head and neck, smiling.

"All his functions appear to be normal and his systems are at maximum capacity; he is good to go." Starscream tuned to leave, just stopping at the door and turn back, "Oh, and one more thing; I bumped into Megatron in the corridor on the way here. He commanded me to tell you that you are free to move about the base, as long as you have someone with you."

"Okay, thanks." With that, he walked out of the storage room leaving the cell door and storage room sliding door wide open. 'I don't exactly trust Megatron, after all, he sent his lackeys to take me from my home against my will. The only idiot here I can slightly trust is Thundercracker. But I won't tell him anything anyway, and Starscream's scheming something again to get me on his side; knowing him and his logic at least.'

Out of no where, Thundercracker comes into the storage room looking tired. "Oh man, that Starscream kept me up all night with all those experiments of his! Now ah'm near deactivation! Man!"

"Hey, Thundercracker. What's up?"

"Ugh, Starscream was doin' all these weird experiments in his quarters and causin' a ruckus. It kept me up all night; ah couldn't recharge!"

"Did you try taking a cup of high-grade? It might have-" Thundercracker plugged him self into a spare recharge berth and settled down, falling into recharge instantly. "-helped."

She went to the edge of the table, looking down to determine the height. 'About ten feet; I can't jump that!' Luckily, there was a chair in front of the desk, three feet away. She looked up and down the chair determining a path to climb down. Ravage came up from behind her and pulled her back from the edge by the collar of her shirt then kneeled down, knowing what she wanted to do. Lin, sensing what he knew, mounted his back, taking up the chain hanging around his neck. He got up, and jumped; a light breeze met her hair as he jumped, and he landed on the floor trotting to the door then kneeled again letting her dismount. "Thanks Ravage."

She walked up to Thundercracker's sleeping frame; he was breathing softly and pretty much sprawled out on the berth. She climbed up onto his frame where his cockpit was to get a close-up of his face. She sat on his chest plate thinking 'The close-ups in the show suck compared to real life. I can see every contour and flaw of his face…his optics are dim.' From behind, Thundercracker grabbed her in his sleep, his cold metallic hands wrapping around her body, and pulling her close to his chest plate warmed by his spark near his pulsing fuel pump. She struggled in his grip a little, not wanting to wake him up; she couldn't get out. "Uh, a little help, Ravage?" The wolf gets into the seeker's grip, unclenching his fingers to release his master. Once the grip was released enough, she crawled out, the wolf following her.

"Come on, Ravage, I don't want to be around when he wakes up." She went toward the Control Room, and stayed to the side of the corridor just incase if someone happened to pass her by without them stepping on her. She gets to the Control Room, Starscream and Megatron talking to each other in Cybertronian.

"_Do you really want to take her to Velocetron, Sir? It is just a bunch of racetracks, you will not need her help there."_ Starscream asked his leader.

"_Yes, she may be of some help. From overhearing those meddling Autobots, only human children can hear the Omega Frequency. She will be helpful in trying to find the Cyber Planet Key."_

"_When are you planning to leave for Velocetron, Sir? She will need to prepare for the trip."_

"_We are leaving in four Earth days. Do you have a problem with that?"_

"…_No, Sir."_

"_Good. Now, go try to read the map for more planets."_

"_Yes, Sir."_

They turned to leave the Control Room; Megatron noticed her out of the corner of his optic looking up at the screens and stopped. She felt eyes on her, shuddering at the feeling, and looked toward him turning her head slightly. He smirked at her, but Lin just turned back to the screens after giving him an "I don't trust you" look. He started walking again toward his quarters; she could hear a low chuckle from him. 'Not good. Every time he does that, it means he has something sinister planned.' She took out a clip board, pencil and paper sitting down against one of the computers. She wrote her Log as she always did; even if Starscream was watching her, she knew he can't read English, and she has horrible handwriting on top of that, so she didn't worry about him reading it.

_Dear Capture Time Log, (Third day at Decepticon base)_

_I don't really know what to say here. Uh, I'll just talk about my day. I was rudely awakened by Starscream, but I guess it was all for the better. He showed me a newscast about the 'accident' two days ago (my capture). It really pissed me off because of all the paparazzi were like vultures around my family. Then, he opened his cockpit and revealed that he made me a partner for missions! His name's Ravage (like the G1 Ravage but way cooler). And I'm free to go about the base now; I'm currently in the Control Room, I guess Megatron human-proofed the base to make sure that I couldn't escape; no matter how hard I tried. I would only try escaping during a mission when I had lesser eyes on me anyway. Thundercracker came in to catch up on recharge from his shift and almost used me as his personal teddy bear… though he has a surprisingly gentle grip, I liked it… but that would have been very embarrassing if anyone came in. After that, I came here to find that they (Starscream and Megatron) were talking in Cybertronian amongst themselves. The only words I could understand were 'Velocetron' 'Cyber Planet Key' and 'Omega Frequency'; I guess Megatron is getting ready to leave for Velocetron. Megatron gave me an evil look after they were done that made me suspicious of what his intentions were there. Maybe he's going to take me with him…I hope so. It would be the perfect setting for escape._

_Logging off,_

_Lin Kibo_

She folds up the paper putting it into her pocket; petting Ravage absentmindedly.

Yay! Done with this chapter! PLEASE read and review peoples! This is my personal favorite chapter so far. I'll post again once I have ch.6!

Press that button! The pretty button that says Go!

Pwease???? \/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Don't make me cwy! TT


	4. Velocetron

**Kidnapped!**

**Ch.4: Velocetron**

Summary: You all know it by now…

Reviews:

G'reth the Air Dragon: I know G1 Ravage is a panther, but I thought he would look cooler as a wolf instead. That's why he's a mech wolf and not a panther… and I thought he deserved the upgrade anyway. : P

Mrs.Optimus Prime: It's okay, I'm pretty busy too… sorry I haven't updated in almost a year, the Kidnapped plot-bunnies have abandoned me, (still doesn't mean I'm not gonna complete it) with other random story and drawing plot-bunnies replacing them. But, I'll update whenever I fee like I can. I like typing my chapters ahead of time…

Gaara's Pyro RACCOON: Here it is! XD

Drifting Wolf: Sorry for any slow updates, but I have a lot of stories that haven't even two chapters in my laptop, this is the only one that is a multi-chapter so far…

The next morning, Lin woke up to much-less-gentle, and really cold, nudging at her side. Thundercracker's orange optics were visible from about ten feet from the floor, obviously he was trying to wake her up. Lin looked up to him with a "what do you want this time?" look on her face. When he didn't get the message, she asked "'sup seeker? What is it this time? Couldn't get into recharge again?" 'This metal floor isn't doing me any justice…'

"No, actually Megatron wants you and Ravage ter go with him ter Velocetron. Yer' leaving in a mega-cycle so be ready. And it's 6:00am human time." Thundercracker replies.

"Okay, thanks for the tip Thundercracker." 'So, that gives me about an hour. Hmm…so, what am I going to take? Pencil… paper… food, duh, and depending, two sheets and my P.E. clothes. And I could pack it all in my backpack.'

When all was ready, Megatron opened a warp gate that led straight to Velocetron. He transformed into his car mode and entered the warp gate, Lin and Ravage trailing behind, but still managing to keep up, the wind in Lin's face. Lin said nothing, not wanting to piss off the evil dictator, but she didn't need to, he spoke up first. "Lin, do you know the mission objective?"

"Yes, Sir." 'Wow, that's the first time he called me by my name!'

"The leader we are supposed to meet?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Before we meet the leader, I want to gather new recruits for my army."

'Here we go…' she thought, inwardly rolling her eyes. They exit the end of the Warp Gate into what seemed to be a desert landscape, and landed on a cliff. It was slightly breezy, but still warm. The warp gate closed in a flaming drop behind them; she could feel its warmth disappear from her back. Every where you looked, you could see race tracks twisting and turning in hairpin turns with insane ramps and obstacles. Lin dismounted Ravage's back, getting close to the ledge and looking over the landscape. "Wow…" was all she said before her voice trailed off in awe. 'Velocetron kind of looks like Earth, just way more race tracks.'

The sounds of maniacal laughter and engines came from below, an 8-piston motor and a motor cycle engine. Lin turns toward the sound to see two vehicles, a green speed buggy and a red motorcycle, both known as Crumplezone (speed-buggy) and Ransack (motorcycle). "And there you have it. How 'bout those two, Megatron Sir? You can tell just by their laughter that they're a bad bunch." Ravage comes from behind her pulling her back from the ledge; the two thugs entered a long tunnel.

"Come, we'll 'persuade' them to join my faction." Megatron says, transforming to his jet mode, allowing Lin and Ravage to get in, and then taking off for the other end of the tunnel. He chooses a desired spot in the tunnel, opens his cockpit yet again for Lin and Ravage to get out. He re-transforms into his car mode, and waited till they came. Lin made sure to stay well-back for fear of being run over, at Ravage's side. The sounds of their engines and maniacal laughter echoed through the tunnel as they came closer.

"Hey! Get outta the way! Who's 'dat big guy up ahead?" Ransack asked his partner.

"I dunno Ransack; do you think he's friendly?" Crumplezone asked back.

Megatron shot two missiles at them, causing them to fish-tail 180o, kicking up dust, and Ransack to say "No! Not friendly!" the missiles just barely missing them.

"Maybe he's friends to that cute scooter you dumped?" CZ says once he and Ransack cleared the blast. Megatron revs up, speeding off after them causing them to spin like windmills eventually stopping twenty feet from where Megatron skidded to a halt, transforming in mid-air, his arms crossed. Crumplezone and Ransack also transform into their robot modes.

"Join my team," Megatron demanded, "or be destroyed."

"We don't wanna!" Crumplezone yells childishly.

"Uh, Crumplezone, I don't think 'dis is an offer we can refuse."

"Stand up!" Megatron's getting impatient.

"_Y-yes, Sir!"_

"Good. Now, where is the leader of this planet?" he demanded.

"Lookout Peak, it's where she usually trains." Ransack said, answering Megatron's question.

"Good. Let's go 'greet' her." Megatron says, walking past the two and stopping before Lin who saw and heard the whole conversation. She was waiting patiently for them, not saying a word when Ransack and Crumplezone caught up to Megatron.

"Who's she?" Crumplezone asked, noticing the human and her mech wolf companion, pointing in out to Ransack.

"Hey, now I'm not the shortest here!" Ransack exclaimed excitedly. "Wanna ride?" He asked, transforming to his motorcycle mode pulling up to her and revving his engine. Lin looked at Megatron with a "can-I?" sort of look. He just shrugs and gives her an "I-don't-care" look.

"Sure." She says, walking over and mounting his seat. Megatron and Crumplezone transform into their car modes and sped off toward the plateau that was Lookout Peak. She and Ransack hung back a bit to talk; Ransack was driving, she was just going with his movements.

"Why does Megatron here need a human in his team? I mean, you're pretty scrawny, scrawnier than a Petro Rabbit! So why does he have you?"

"I thought I would have to explain this. You see, Megatron wants me because I'm the only Human that knows the outcome of this war; and perhaps every bit from now till then, on the Autobot's side at least." She explained how she was forced to join, like him, and was taken from her home. "I just only hope he lets me go to school once in a while sometime later so I could at least have my high school diploma; but I won't get that in over three years any who."

Silence swept over the team for a breem until Ransack spoke up again "Do ya have a name?" he asked.

"…Lin." 'He's more polite here than on the cartoon…'

Once they got to the top, Override was racing around the track as always, Megatron positioned himself in front of the finish line, crossing his arms yet again. "Outta the way!" Override yelled, spotting Megatron in the middle of the race track; but he didn't budge. She didn't slow down, and once she was within 30 feet of him, she transformed into her robot mode skidding to a halt ten feet behind him. "One more second and I would have run you over."

"Not a chance."

"So, what do you want?"

"I have to come to warn you about possible attackers. They will come for your Cyber Key."

"If you want any info from me, you're gonna have to race me for it. Unless if you're too afraid you're gonna lose."

"Fine, but I'll win." They both transform into their car modes, getting ready at the starting line. Hotshot, Red Alert, and Clocker get to the top of the plateau, Megatron and Override about to start.

"Well, there she is! And she's with those other guys." Clocker said, peering over the boundary.

"Oh no! It's Megatron and our 'friends' Crumplezone and Ransack! He got to her first, slag it!" Hotshot grumbled, also peering over the boundary.

"It looks like they're about to race."

"Not if I can help it." Hotshot jumps over the boundary, transforming into his car mode and lining up next to Override. The countdown starts, and they speed off at the green panels.

"Hotshot!" Red Alert yells.

"Override! He's from the evil organization I was telling you about! He came to steal your Cyber Planet Key!" Megatron 'warns'.

"What?! _I'm_ from an evil organization?! You Decepticons practically invented evil!"

"I don't care if either one of you is from an evil organization, I just want to know if you two can beat me in a race!" They keep on racing so Lin and Ravage sit down, seeing it was gonna take a while.

Ransack and Crumplezone join them, leaning on the barrier, until they saw Megatron starting to lose. They jump to the top of the starting point and when Hotshot got close enough, they fired two missiles at him, causing him to spin out of control, and ruining his chance at winning. Override caught this, finishing the race, and turning a 180 straight for the duo. "How dare you ruin my race?! I don't need bozos like you to help me!"

"_Uh-oh." _She starts firing at them, and the usual chaos ensues with Crumplezone and Ransack trying to fight back.

"They're idiots, but at least they're funny when they screw up. Knowing Hotshot, he'll probably jump in too." Lin says under her breath. "Ravage, let's get out of the way of the fight. I'd rather not become a pile of human charcoal…" Ravage takes her to the top of the goal arch to stay out of the way of laser blasts or any combo the duo might come up with.

Below, Megatron was walking over to the goal arch, his arms crossed and watching the fight ensue. Red Alert and Clocker went to try to break up the four-way fight. He looks up at Lin, getting her attention. "You'll be staying here, helping Crumplezone and Ransack with getting the Velocetron Cyber Key. Don't slag it up!" Megatron leaves through one of his fire-encircled dimension gates to the Decepticon base back on Earth.

Yay! Donedonedonedonedonedone! The next chapter will be up after I finish ch.7! Though the ending was a little… abrupt. This one is kinda messed up time line wise, but I'll try to stay on track…I'm recording the Decepticon scenes to make sure that I stay on track…

Press the pretty 'Go!' Button! V


End file.
